


The Night after Shiganshina

by Sparklingstories1209



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklingstories1209/pseuds/Sparklingstories1209
Summary: One-shot fic attempt at  Hange and Levi’s night after the battle of Shiganshina.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Levi and Hange - Relationship, LeviHan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	The Night after Shiganshina

The people were cheering for the survey corps. The day was full of miracles and surprises and of course sadness. Never before had the survey corps received such a welcome. People were ecstatic nonetheless. The capture of wall Maria was no small feat. But the cost for such a victory was far too high. 199 soldiers. Young, old, veterans, new recruits and Erwin Smith. Perhaps losing Commander Erwin Smith was the biggest blow of all.

The nine remaining survey corps made their way towards wall Sina in an open carriage. They were being cheered all along the way. The young members looked around in amazement. They were amazed at how the people cheered them despite all the corpses that were being brought behind them. But the oldest veterans Levi and Hange kept their heads bowed down. How could they ever face the families of these fallen soldiers. Yes of course, if one enlists in the survey corps then death is inevitable, yet the loss was simply too high.

Hange’s head was filled with worry, anxiety, fear, shock and sadness. She felt as if all these emotions were eating her up. Being Erwin’s successor was going to be no easy feat. She knew that right from day he let her know about it. That’s why a small part of her still selfishly wished for him to have been alive. Not only that, all the information they had uncovered in Eren’s basement was only making matters worse. It meant that eliminating all Titans was not the solution for freedom. They had to face threats from their own species. Being ignorant about the outside world was one thing but their extinction wished by the entire world outside those walls was beyond what she had imagined. 

Levi’s head was filled with feelings of loss and sadness but not of that regret. He did not fret over the choice he made because he knew full well that regret will only make him feel dejected and afraid of existence. Even though he did not analyze his choice- Armin, he knew that the boy had potential. Hence he dismissed any thoughts that would make him feel regret. However he was worried about Hange. For he also knew that filling in Erwin’s shoes were not going to be easy. But it didn’t mean she was incapable, she was the right choice. Erwin chose her himself, so he had complete faith in both Erwin’s judgement and Hange’s capabilities.

They first headed towards the hospital to treat their wounds. Of course Hange being Hange wanted to head to the capital first to discuss the current matter in hand but Levi insisted that everyone get treated first. So they all went there. Sasha was the only one who had to have bedrest , Jean and Floch had a few broken bones, Levi had a sprained ankle and Hange had a missing eye. The others were pretty much uninjured.

After Hange got her eye properly cleaned and bandaged, she was headed towards the capital along with Levi, Mikasa, Armin and Eren. The new commander delivered her report flawlessly. The high commanding officers were both shocked and excited at the news. But one man was heart-broken,Nile Dok- commander of the MPs. He was devastated by the news of Erwin’s death. Nile was Erwin’s classmate and long time friend from their cadet days. He was planning on apologizing personally to Erwin for disregarding his and his father’s theories that humans existed outside the walls.

Erwin’s death was considered as a big loss by all the officials so the pressure and expectations inevitably fell on Armin and Hange’s shoulders.

After handing over the three books where Grisha Yeager had recorded his life outside the walls, the new commander and the captain were given two days off. The cadets who disobeyed their superiors(Eren and Mikasa) were asked to be imprisoned for two weeks as military punishment. They were imprisoned in the survey corps HQ and left under the new commander’s care.

Hange dismissed her subordinates and headed straight to her room. She then had a nice bath, something she doesn’t get the time to do often and lied down on her bed. That’s when it hit her. Moblit sacrificing himself to save her and Erwin entrusting the future of the survey corps in her hands. Tears were flowing uncontrollably from her good eye and she was sobbing like a child who got separated from it’s mother.

Meanwhile Levi had hardened his heart and did not let his feelings overwhelm him. He was going around the HQ trying to clean places to distract himself. That’s when he heard loud sobs coming from Hange’s room. They both hadn’t spoken since they returned to HQ. He was hesitant at first but he knew her better than anyone else. So he knocked the door. She didn’t open it so he pushed the door open and barged in.

“Levi!!” she screeched. He looked around, her room was a mess. She was a mess, lying on the floor and sobbing like an inconsolable child. He helped her sit up on her bed.

“Hange what are you crying for? For Erwin? For Moblit? Didn’t we all sign up for this the day we joined the survey corps?” he asked.   
“ I know it’s just….just…losing two important people….at..the same time…” she said barely able to speak.

Levi was close enough with her to let his guard down, so he immediately pulled her into a hug. She was both surprised and comforted by this action of his. There have been times like this in the past where he completely let his guard down when he was with her alone. But a voluntary hug was completely out of character for him. She hugged him tighter and sobbed even more. He patted her head affectionately and let her be.

“Levi, do you think that my life is so worthy that Moblit decided to sacrifice himself for me?” she asked.

“ I don’t really know how to answer this because every life is important but what he did was the right thing. Without you we wouldn’t have had a leader now. We would have probably lost our cause.” He speaks honestly from his heart.

“Huh, you think I would make a good commander?” she asks him, eyes and cheeks all puffy and red from crying.

“ Definitely four-eyes, don’t you dare question Erwin’s judgement.” He says trying to look annoyed but he couldn’t be. How could he be? She is being this vulnerable and he too has already let his guard down.

“No no, I am not.” She says in defense and sits up adjusting her glasses. “You know you can’t call me four-eyes anymore right?”she asks pointing to her bandaged eye with a slight chuckle.

“Yeah that’ll probably get some time to used to.” He says. “ Hange I just want you to remember this, you are not alone in this whole mess. You have me and all the brats that survived today. Especially Armin, he might not be Erwin but he is kind of in the same situation as you. So he’ll understand you better than all of us.”

“Yeah you are right” she says looking down. “ I shouldn’t have said that to him earlier. I am going to apologize to him later.”

“ You better rest well now and come down for dinner later or else I am knocking you out. We have a tiring few days ahead of us.”

“ Okay, I’ll try to sleep.”

“ Hey shitty-glasses.” She perks up looking at him. “Congratulations on becoming commander” he says and leaves the room quickly so that she wouldn’t notice the slight blush tinting his cheeks.

“Uh, thanks” she replies in a low voice but he had already left. All of a sudden she has an epiphany that she has to be the new face of the survey corps and keep moving forward. Because that’s what Erwin would have wanted and that’s the survey corps way too. She then comes to a resolve that she would not falter and do her duty well. 

All this thinking had made her drowsy. She falls into a slumber the moment she closes her eyes and sleeps peacefully for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfic guys, I’m really nervous as I am posting this. I am looking forward to your feedbacks, I think it is the best way to improve and grow.


End file.
